


The Birthday Party

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [26]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, cuteness, literal fluff, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Jun was curled up on the sofa with his raccoon in his lap making little squeaks of happiness as Jun kept stroking his fluffy back."Sorry no one came," Jun mumbled to him, "but I'm here to celebrate your birthday at least. And you seem to be happy? Just wish you could have had a better party."
Relationships: Jason Brown & Jun Hwan Cha, Jun Hwan Cha & Evgenia Medvedeva, Jun Hwan Cha & Joseph Phan, Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Quarantink [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is day 25 of the challenge and the prompt is Raccoon. So you all know exactly where this went. Inspired by the video of the raccoon with no guests to his pool party (but this has a happier ending) Hope you all enjoy it xx

Jun was curled up on the sofa with his raccoon in his lap making little squeaks of happiness as Jun kept stroking his fluffy back.

"Sorry no one came," Jun mumbled to him, "but I'm here to celebrate your birthday at least. And you seem to be happy? Just wish you could have had a better party."

Almost as soon as Jun was done, there was a knock on his door. With his raccoon in his arms, he opened the door and gasped. Half of TCC were on his doorstep with party hats, balloons, and what he hoped was a raccoon safe cake.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted together as Jun let them in. Conrad wrapped Jun up in a hug and stroked the raccoon's fur.

"What's all this?" Jun asked, blinking at them in confusion.

"We couldn't just let him celebrate alone silly!" Evgenia chuckled and placed down the cake. Jun's raccoon wiggled.

"Is that?"

"Raccoon safe," Yuzuru nodded, "we made it ourselves!"

Jun's raccoon went wild, all but diving into the cake as the others chatted around and showered it with attention the entire afternoon.

"Thank you guys," Jun said with a gentle smile. "He really enjoyed it."


End file.
